¿Qué Será El Amor?
by Coding Gengar
Summary: Petyr sabe que la ama. Sansa no sabe qué es el amor.


**PetyrSansa, para Ita.**

* * *

Ella es como su madre.

Desde los ojos azules tan expresivos, hasta el cabello rojo y atractivo.

Pero en los ojos de Petyr, Sansa es aun mejor.

Sus ojos han visto mucho: cobardía, traiciones, asesinatos. Pero es como si fueran los ojos de un ciego, porque Sansa decide ignorar todo lo malo del mundo. Sansa decide que, en su ignorancia, puede permanecer inocente.

Y es por eso que cada vez que Petyr la besa, Sansa lo mira con sorpresa. Ella no puede creer que a pesar de ser la hija de un traidor del Reino y de estar casada con un enano que mató a sus propios padres, Petyr aun la pueda amar.

"No soy digna de tí, Petyr," le dice ella y le recuerda a otra muchacha de cabello rojo, pero apagado. Lysa siempre se hacía menos, pero porque ella verdaderamente lo era. Sansa no. Sansa es perfecta. Ella tiene el cabello de sirena y Lysa no. Ella tiene los ojos inocentes y Cat no.

Y Petyr la mira sin cansarse, porque las sonrisas de Sansa siguen siendo reales. Tímidas, temerosas, y verdaderas.

No son como las sonrisas retadoras de Cat, que siempre sintió ser la mejor. No son como las sonrisas atrevidas de Lysa, que creyó ser la más sensual.

Los labios de Sansa no mienten. Los labios de Sansa son dulces. Petyr los ama, porque sonrien y él lo siente cada vez que acaricia su cara y la llena de besos que Sansa cree no merecer. Pero Petyr los da libremente, porque Sansa es lo mejor de su vida.

Sansa se siente sucia. Es la hija de un traidor, la esposa de un enano, la amante de un pervertido que por las noches sueña con la madre de Sansa.

Y aún así ella lo ama, o al menos eso cree porque nunca ha sentido amor y tal vez esto lo sea.

Tal vez los besos frenéticos y desesperados de Petyr sean amor. Quizás el deseo que hay en los ojos de su salvador sean amor. Sansa no lo sabe, pero Petyr la hace sentir algo cada vez que sus manos la acarician, como llenándole el cuerpo de miel que resulta ser veneno.

Sansa no sabe si eso es amor, pero no le interesa saberlo.

Es mejor si ella canta y no piensa, si sueña y no vive.

Todo es mejor si tiene a es como su madre.

Desde los ojos azules tan expresivos, hasta el cabello rojo y atractivo.

Pero en los ojos de Petyr, Sansa es aun mejor.

Sus ojos han visto mucho: cobardía, traiciones, asesinatos. Pero es como si fueran los ojos de un ciego, porque Sansa decide ignorar todo lo malo del mundo. Sansa decide que, en su ignorancia, puede permanecer inocente.

Y es por eso que cada vez que Petyr la besa, Sansa lo mira con sorpresa. Ella no puede creer que a pesar de ser la hija de un traidor del Reino y de estar casada con un enano que mató a sus propios padres, Petyr aun la pueda amar.

"No soy digna de tí, Petyr," le dice ella y le recuerda a otra muchacha de cabello rojo, pero apagado. Lysa siempre se hacía menos, pero porque ella verdaderamente lo era. Sansa no. Sansa es perfecta. Ella tiene el cabello de sirena y Lysa no. Ella tiene los ojos inocentes y Cat no.

Y Petyr la mira sin cansarse, porque las sonrisas de Sansa siguen siendo reales. Tímidas, temerosas, y verdaderas.

No son como las sonrisas retadoras de Cat, que siempre sintió ser la mejor. No son como las sonrisas atrevidas de Lysa, que creyó ser la más sensual.

Los labios de Sansa no mienten. Los labios de Sansa son dulces. Petyr los ama, porque sonrien y él lo siente cada vez que acaricia su cara y la llena de besos que Sansa cree no merecer. Pero Petyr los da libremente, porque Sansa es lo mejor de su vida.

* * *

Sansa se siente sucia. Es la hija de un traidor, la esposa de un enano, la amante de un pervertido que por las noches sueña con la madre de Sansa.

Y aún así ella lo ama, o al menos eso cree porque nunca ha sentido amor y tal vez esto lo sea.

Tal vez los besos frenéticos y desesperados de Petyr sean amor. Quizás el deseo que hay en los ojos de su salvador sean amor. Sansa no lo sabe, pero Petyr la hace sentir algo cada vez que sus manos la acarician, como llenándole el cuerpo de miel que resulta ser veneno.

Sansa no sabe si eso es amor, pero no le interesa saberlo.

Es mejor si ella canta y no piensa, si sueña y no vive.

Todo es mejor si tiene a Petyr.

* * *

**Los personajes son de George R. R. Martin, Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**


End file.
